AL ATARDECE, ALGO MAS
by Tsukiyomi Sora
Summary: Disculpenme el titulo soy mala haciendolos, si quieren leer de que se trata pasen y lealo es puso sakura&shaoran


AL ATARDECER Y ALGO MÁS.

Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece les pertenece a las diosas del shojo LAS CLAMP, este fics lo hago solamente para entretenerme sin fines de lucro… y porque AMO a SHAORAN LI.

_Pensamiento de los personajes._

_*susurros*_

La hermosa muchacha de ojos esmeralda y piel de porcelana, se despertó poco a poco. Esta mañana no era diferente a las demás siempre soñaba con él; no lo diferente está vez es que se había levantado temprano de milagro pues nunca lo hacía, aun recordaba los días de primaria en que corría a toda prisa para llegar a clase, Kero estaba durmiendo en la pequeña camita que le había hecho de niña…

Se levanto lenta y silenciosamente, ella había cambiado un poco, ahora lucia aun más encantadora y hermosa, su cabello largo y brillante caía como una casada sobre su espalda.

Se asomo a la ventada y empezó a recordar esa tarde después de vencer a Eriol, él le dijo que la amaba, ella aun no sabía que lo amaba y aclaro sus sentimientos gracias a su mejor amiga que la llamo para decirle que él se iba, ella no quería y así se creó la carta sin nombre que después se combino con baso y creo a esperanza. Al ver la carta sin nombre lo entendió todo y se fue al aeropuerto lo llamo con todas sus fuerzas; él al verla le entrego el osito y se prometieron volver a verse.

Poco a poco la muchacha abrió los ojos y dijo en un susurro esperando que él lo escuchara en alguna parte.

—Shaoran regresa… con migo.

Cinco años habían pasado, cinco años esperándolos, tal vez se hubiera olvidado de ella, pero ella lo esperaría por siempre; de pronto escucho una vocecita chillona que la llamaba.

—Sakurita…Sakurita, ¿que te pasa estas enferma?

La criatura que hablaba era un muñequito de felpa volador al verlo Sakura sonrió con dulzura.

—No me pasa nada, vamos que llegare tarde a estudiar.

El pequeño muñeco no dijo nada pero sabía que ella estaba pensando en ese desagradable sujeto, nunca le cayó bien y ahora le había arrebatado la alegría a su ama y amiga.

—Espérame Sakura, espérame ya estoy contigo.

Siguió empacando para volver al sitio donde había dejado su corazón.

La tarde pasaba lentamente, Sakura trataba de sonreír frente a Tomoyo, pero esta la vio y le dijo:

—No trates de fingir ante mí, sabes que se cuando estas triste.

—Lo siento, no me siento bien hoy.

— ¿Es por Li?

—Si, hace 5 años que no lo veo

—Tranquila, ya verás como todo va a salir bien , tu misma lo decías de pequeña, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Gracias, siempre sabes que decir y estas hay para mí ¿como te lo puedo agradecer?

—Siendo la niña linda y feliz que conozco, solo con ver tu sonrisa y felicidad estoy bien

—Gracias por todo –Y le regalo una de sus sonrisas

—No hay de que

En ese momento las jóvenes pasaban por el parque del Rey pingüino, Sakura se detuvo y Tomoyo la miro preocupada.

—Sakura estas bien que te pa…

No pudo continuar la frase pues Sakura había salido corriendo con un único pensamiento en la mente.

—_Está presencia es de él estoy segura que es de él._

Estaba tan emocionada que no se fijo por donde iba y tropezó con un alto, apuesto y triple papacito joven (n/a: creo que exagere pero a que no es todo esto mi Shaoran) que le tomo la mano para que no se callera.

—Perdón, no me fije por donde iba—Dijo Sakura levantado la cabeza y viendo un par de hermoso ojos cafés con destellos dorado que la miraba con sorpresa y alegría.

—_Es él estoy segura que es él, no me puedo equivocar esos ojos eran de él, tienen que ser de él… no lo puedo creer—_Pensaba una anonadaba Sakura.

—_Esos espejos esmeraldas son los más puro y bellos que he visto y solamente una persona en el mundo los tiene, esto tan feliz de verla_—Pensaba el joven.

Como no pudiéndolo creer ambos jóvenes susurraron al tiempo el nombre del otro para asegurarse.

—_*Sakura*_

—_*Shaoran*__—Si es él—_Piensa feliz la joven arrojándose a los brazos delmuchacho—Viniste, viniste, estoy tan feliz Shaoran, te extrañe tanto promete que no te vas a ir de mi lado—Le suplicaba sollozando.

—Te lo prometo cerezo mío; no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte, estos años han sido una tortura para mí, pero ya todo está listo y vine para quedarme, pero antes respóndeme una pregunta.

—Si dime, te responderé cualquier cosa.

—Mi adorada flor de cerezo ¿te casarías con migo?

—_No lo puedo creer, se me fue la voz de la emoción, me estaba proponiendo matrimonio, lo que siempre soñé—_aun aturdida lo único que hace es asentir con la cabeza.

—SI, aceptas ser mi esposa—De la emoción lo único que atina a hacer es abrasarla y susúrrale en el oído antes de besarla—*_Este es el día más feliz de mi vida*__—_Cuando la solté para que respirara me dijo.

—El mío también, el mío también.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon y vieron un hermoso atardecer, felices en los brazos del otro sin saberlo ambos se prometieron en silencio que nunca nada ni nadie los iba a separar de nuevo.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: y bien que les parece la historia buena , mala o horrorosa, comenten por favor quiero saber si tengo o no talento para escribir… bueno este fic lo hice en clase de contabilidad es que es muyyyyyyyy aburrida esa clase y necesitaba distraerme para no quedarme dormida dejen sus reviews por favor, no beso cuando mi musa se digne a visitarme. 


End file.
